Automotive light assemblies typically comprise an opening for a replaceable main light source, which may be a halogen or xenon bulb or the like, or a matrix module, which an LED matrix sits behind. A generally conical reflective housing (or “reflector”) is situated around the main light source to direct light outwards and a transparent (or translucent) front lens is situated in front of the reflective to close the assembly.
Additional light sources may be situated behind the same front lens and various shapes of reflective housing may be provided to guide light from different sources (e.g. a main beam-bulb, a dipped beam-bulb and an indicator bulb). With the advent of LED technology, various shapes can be formed by a matrix of LEDs, so for example, daylight running lights/park lights can take more desirable forms, fitting to, or emphasizing the shape of parts of the vehicle.
Especially in the luxury automobile market, it is desirable for automotive lights/light assemblies to take novel forms and perform additional functions.